Cookbooks
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: It's Tifa's birthday and Reno along with some help wants to bake her a cake. ReTi oneshot for MysticSpirtus.


Cookbooks

Cookbooks

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for MysticSpritius once more so enjoy. Please R&R.

Twilight bathed the bedroom in its glow and Tifa was snuggled up to her husband's chest, her breathing light. Reno's eyes fluttered open when a sound came to his ears. It wasn't very loud and Tifa usually slept like a moss covered log at night. Getting up quietly, he went towards the location of the sound, which was in the kitchen. Someone had turned on the lights and he heard the sounds of pans hitting the counter. Passing through the entranceway to the kitchen he finally saw the person responsible for the noise. Long reddish orange hair hang straight down her back and the girl's pale skin shown under the fluorescent lights.

"Elly what are you doing up this early?" His daughter turned around, violet eyes wide as she stared at her father.

"Daddy?! You scared me. Anyway I'm baking something for mommy." Elhaym Van Lockhart or 'Elly' as her parents called her, said with her 9 year old hands on her hips. She had observed her mother doing that to Reno whenever she was upset with him and it seemed to work.

"Baking something? Is it her birthday tomorrow?" Reno asked. Of course he knew it was his wife's birthday and had the date committed to memory. The one time he had forgotten Tifa's birthday had meant a week of no sex and sleeping on the couch and he was loath to go through that experience again.

"Daddy don't be silly. Yes its mommy's birthday tomorrow and you're going to help me bake something, okay?"

"Alright, let's get started." He came up beside his daughter and opened the shelf above the stove, looking for a cookbook. He found one and another and another. Row after row of cookbooks met his eyes, some brand spanking new, some as moldy as Valentine's coffin. If he ever doubted his wife loved to cook, he wouldn't anymore. Reaching for one of the newer books on the left, he placed it down to where his daughter could look at it and together they tried to find the right birthday food for Tifa.

They had decided on a triple layer German chocolate cake. After getting the batter mixed together and the other necessary ingredients they popped it in the oven and waited. Flour covered them from head to toe and Elly couldn't help but giggle at her father.

"You look like Casper daddy."

"I do don't I? Well I least I'm taller than you." Elly pouted at him and stuck her tongue out. A coughing noise caught their attention and father and daughter both turned around with wide eyes. Tifa smiled at her family and giggled at their flour covered bodies.

"Why are you up this early to cook?" Reno and Elly looked at each other and then back at Tifa.

"We were just hungry for some cake and daddy helped me make it." Elly said.

"Yeah because Elly can't really cook by herself yet so I wanted to help out."

"You guys are horrible liars. I know it's my birthday in a couple hours so what did you make me?" Tifa asked, eyes gleaming.

"You can't know yet mommy." Elly said, lips drawn in a tight line.

"I'll buy you that Mars Daybreak set you want…" Tifa said.

"Sorry mommy, you can't make me tell you." Tifa then turned to her husband and pouted while biting her lower lip, knowing he was helpless before it.

"Re…would you please tell me what you guys made for me? I'll make it up for you later…" She said huskily, running her hands under his shirt and touching his chest.

"We…baked you….a…a…."

"Yes what did you bake me?" Tifa said, adding that right pitch of innocence and seduction to her tone. Luckily the timer went off and Tifa stopped in her pouting, quickly opening the oven. A black gob of chocolaty cake mix shot out covering the former barmaid from head to toe and also getting her husband and daughter messy as well.

"Daddy, you forgot to set the timer to an hour, didn't you?" Elly asked angrily.

"Sorry Elly, I messed up. This was going to be your birthday cake Teef." Elly just rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Reno wrapped his chocolate covered arms around the chocolate covered waist of his wife and hugged her. "Seems like I'm always messing things up." Reno whispered in her ear. Tifa turned around and kissed him on the cheek, her tongue lapping up the chocolate once her lips left.

"It's alright Reno, I have you and Elly. I don't need anything else." Just then the chocolate seeped down her pants and penetrated the thin cotton of her panties, making Tifa stiffen a little. "I call dibs on the bathtub." Tifa yelled, turning away from her husband and bolting for the restroom. Reno shook his head and chased after her. His wife was always good for ruining romantic moments.

But to their great surprise they found the bathroom door locked and the sound of running water met their ears. Elly had beaten her parents to the warm bath and was currently relaxing and reading her favorite book, _The Last Unicorn._ Luckily she had a birthday gift in reserve for her mother which she had bought with her Aunt Yuffie's help.

"Elly you open this door right now or you're grounded!" Tifa yelled. When she got no response she started sniffing loudly. "My own daughter won't even let me in on my birthday!" Still nothing was working. She was about to bust the door down when she felt her husbands hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it Teef, she got in fair and square. Besides we have a spare bathroom upstairs, remember?" Tifa started to run towards it but Reno's grip was tight. "Let's say we shower together and I'll give you some birthday spankings, hmm?"

"I'd say that's the best thing you've said in a while." Tifa replied, smirking at her husband.

"How many spanks is it this year? Forty right?" Reno asked. Tifa whacked him over the head and rolled her eyes.

"You should know I'm not that old and I'll prove it in a couple minutes." Tifa said, walking away from her husband, hips wiggling seductively. Reno couldn't wait for that shower.


End file.
